


Bodyswitch

by Hesesols



Series: Eclipse [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bodyswap, F/M, Humor, Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: It happens more often than you'd think.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Eclipse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Bodyswitch

"This cannot be happening!" she moaned as she stared at her own reflection.

Only it wasn't herself she was looking at this morning. 

No! 

Gone was her shoulder-length stringy black hair, the signature bang that fell across her face no matter how hard she tried otherwise, and the cute little elfin features on her heart-shaped face. 

The face staring back at her from the mirror was definitely masculine- with high angular cheekbones, strong jaw, and a magnificent set of hazel eyes. As she pressed down on her cheeks, the boy in the mirror repeated her action. And when she squinted-her reflection did the same. 

.

She splashed cold water onto her face, hoping it would bring her to her senses and wake up from the nightmare but that didn't do her any good either. 

In fact all it did was make her- _his?_ \- hair wet and she made a face at the sight of it. 

The boy couldn't have been older than she was. What was a high school boy thinking- running around with dyed hair like that? And whatever possessed him to have it in this vibrant shade of orange? 

She imagined the disciplinary teacher of his school and his parents must have something to say. The Kuchiki in her balked as she realized this was the unruly hairstyle she was sporting this morning and there was simply no comb to be found. 

Really- she huffed; as if it wasn't bad enough she had woken up to something that only happened in the movies but she also had to have swapped bodies with a high school delinquent? 

She groaned. 

This cannot be happening! 

* * *

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

* * *

The loud knock on the bathroom door made her jump and she immediately flattened her back against the door. Her heart was pounding as she wrapped her hand around the knob and held it shut. It was slick with her sweat and she held her breath as a foreign voice called out.

"Ichi-nii! Are you in there?" 

"Y-Yes?" 

She answered tentatively to the name. And almost immediately clamped a hand on her mouth in surprise, her voice was so gruff and manly! 

Oh my God! 

She really was trapped in the body of a man and worse still she had no idea who this stranger is and what his living situation is. She kept herself as still as possible while ignoring her terse heartbeat. Even if she wanted to confess the truth to the voice outside the door now, there was no way anyone was going to be believe her- _him?_. 

She frowned. The use of personal pronouns was going to be difficult thing to wrap her head around. 

The voice on the other side of the door called out again and this time she was definitely sure that it belonged to a girl. This boy has a sister or at least a pre-pubescent brother? 

"Ichi-nii! You better hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold!" 

"A-Ah! Just go on ahead without me! I'll be just a second!" 

She could almost _hear_ the pout on the other side of the door as the nameless voice told this 'Ichi-nii' to stop dawdling or he- _she?_ \- was going to be late. 

The owner of the voice lingered outside the door for another minute or so before leaving. 

That was close. 

Her legs almost gave way as she heard the sound of footsteps marching away from the bathroom. Heaving a sigh of relief she plopped on to the cool floor tiles ungracefully and stretched her legs out in front of her. 

She had to do something. _School_ \- her eyes widened, of course today was still a school day and though he was a delinquent, the boy must have his uniform lying somewhere around. Preferably washed, ironed and clean. 

.

_There!_

.

Her eyes zeroed in on the grey and white school uniform hanging in front of her. The school emblem was stitched neatly on the breast pocket and as she squinted she could just make up the kanji characters on the school jacket.

.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

.

Right- one step at a time, she breathed. At least now she had a name to work with. 

Something must have happened to cause this and she was never going to get answers by sitting on the floor, feeling sorry for herself. No; her eyes glinted as she picked herself up and twisted the faucet. 

The sound of running water cleared her mind as she steeled her resolve. One way or another she was going to get to the bottom of this, to find out why she swapped bodies and most importantly, to return to her own body. 

She swore on her pride as a Kuchiki. 

She only hoped that it was all done before whoever was occupying her body gives the game away and people realize she isn't who she is supposed to be and have her thrown into some research lab/mental asylum. 

For now though Rukia has to contend with the next biggest challenge since coming face to face with the strange face in the mirror this morning. 

How to pee standing up. 

Needless to say she was late to school that morning. 

.

. 

. 

If he ever got back into his body, he was never ever going to have long hair. 

Ever. 

Tugging at the thick tangled mess of black hair, he grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. He huffed at the stray bang hanging in front of him and scowled. 

Needless to say the look wasn't as terrifying as it should be on the face of a rosy-cheek, fair-skinned high school girl who couldn't have been older than Karin or Yuzu but her eyes though- Ichigo realized that the girl whose body he was inhabiting could fix just about anyone with a death glare so stern that it could turn the receiver into ice. 

He glared long and hard at the woman in the mirror. Yes, he- Kurosaki Ichigo, the bane of neighbourhood bullies and the terror of high school delinquents was trapped in the body of a noble lady who couldn't have been taller than five feet and had a daily schedule that rivalled that of the President's. 

He had boobs for crying out loud and he shuddered to think what he was going to do with himself when the monthly flow hits. 

The experience might scar him for life and he didn't know if he could ever get used to the idea of peeing while sitting down. 

.

Stepping out of the shower, he sighed as he resigned himself to the early morning routine. Any second now, his- _her?_ \- personal maid was going to walk through those doors and start combing through the tangled bird nest until it resembled the sleek glossy mane that formed part of the heiress's signature look. 

This was the fifth day of him being stuck in the body of the pampered Kuchiki heiress and the life led by our Kuchiki _ojou-sama_ was altogether not what he had expected at all. 

For starters, the poor thing was rustled from her sleep daily by five. In between the three whole hours before school starts at the private fancy-schmancy all-girl school she attends, she's expected to have breakfast, spend at least a quarter of an hour on the treadmill, review yesterday's lesson plans at school, complete a gruelling 30-minute etiquette session with an old bat who never once smiled and wouldn't hesitate to pinch if he- _she?_ \- should so much as hunch or slump **AND** practice her violin. 

He didn't understand how this girl could be expected to last a full day in school after the terrifying morning session and then some considering the extracurricular activities she's got on her plate- Captain of the _Kendo_ team, Vice-chairwoman of the _Ikebana_ society and Treasurer of the school's Calligraphy Club. 

Suffice to say anything less than perfect was considered unacceptable for a woman befitting the social status of the Kuchiki scion and this insane regimen she kept was about to drive him crazy. 

.

He wanted his old life back- life as a normal high school student in a public school where life wasn't some insane marathon to be the best in everything and no one would even bat an eye if he belched. 

Yet five days after he first woke up with a different set of genitalia he was still no closer to finding out how to get back to his body and he was simply stuck with no idea how they swapped bodies to begin with. Granted he was bad with names and faces but he sincerely believed he had never laid eyes on this girl before this whole ordeal. 

They don't even run in the same social circle and he doubted the heiress had ever heard of a small little town called Karakura before. 

.

"Rukia-sama!" 

A sharp rap on the bathroom door told him that he had approximately five minutes before the ever-so _helpful_ maids decide to break down the door all in the name of making sure Rukia-ojou-sama hadn't accidentally fallen asleep in the shower. 

He scowled; enough was enough. 

He had never been one to give up but it seemed like he was running out of choices. On one hand he had no way of getting back to his body and no sure way of knowing if he ever was going to in this lifetime, and on the other hand- he was just sick and tired of this practically slave-driving lifestyle being enforced upon him. 

He had played along- keeping up appearances for fear of people realizing something was amiss but he was at his breaking point. 

How could the real Kuchiki Rukia put up with this? 

What did the heiress even do for fun- because the way her schedule was being arranged Ichigo doubted she even had the time to sleep the full eight hours and maybe that was the reason why she was so short. 

Ichigo decided that if he was going to have to live out the rest of his life as a pampered rich girl, then there's definitely going to be some changes made. 

What was the point of living in the lap of luxury if you don't even have the time or freedom to enjoy it? 

.

He grabbed hold of the pair of scissors he had 'borrowed' from _Ikebana_ class yesterday and gathered the long hair up. 

Offering a silent apology to the girl whose hair he was about to desecrate, he sincerely hoped she was having a much better day than he was, and also if they ever changed back into their respective bodies- he gulped as he steadied his hands on the weapon, perhaps she wouldn't mind the new hairstyle that much. 

A quick snip and snap later, he exited the bathroom feeling like a new man- _woman?_

One of the maids practically screamed as she saw the young heiress emerging from the bathroom with her hair, still damp and chopped off unevenly. The look she shot her mistress was that of horrors as if she had just been told that the Kuchiki heiress stole candies from babies, when she realized the precious locks were shorn off with a pair of common garden scissors. 

He prided himself on how calmly he had handled the situation- telling the woman to shut the fuck up and if she wanted to make sure her Rukia-ojou-sama wasn't going to be the laughing stock of the school then she was just going to have to suck it up and help her perfect the new hairstyle. 

Seeing the woman scrambling off to get someone- maybe a hairstylist, maybe the butler, maybe a priest to make sure the ojou-sama hadn't been possessed by the spirit of a raving hair-cutting Edward Scissorhands; he shrugged, who's to say, but he wasn't going to budge. 

For as long as he was going to be stuck in her body, he's going to live life the way he wanted to and in the process maybe reclaim this girl's independence. 

Who knows; maybe she'll even thank him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF as Day 10 of IR Month 2019.


End file.
